Eragon's pain
by Draton destroyer
Summary: He lay on the bed motionless doing nothing how could Eragon be dying he was young all Arya could do is wish that she had told him that she loved him but it was far to late for that now all she could do was hope that he would wake up the world spun around him as he saw what lay ahead
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing all the charicters and such belong to Cristophere Pauline

he saw her running through a battle field the field which used to be elismera shrill screams came from every direction as cloaked figures attacked the elves slaughtering them he saw Firnen lay dead on the battlefield a deep bloody gasp that extended from his left front leg to his tale the elves were being massacred he saw Arya slash down many of the cloaked figures she was covered in blood her eyes were ferocious but yet she seemed terafied she took down figure after figure it seemed as if the elves were actually turning the tide until a swords plunged through Aryan's back and went straight through her body she let out a blood curtailing scream the looked at him and mouthed the word why then her body went limp upon the sword. The figure pulled the sword out of her and began to laugh it was a deep and terafying laugh. " there is nothing you can do you were to week to save her little boy"

Eragon woke up covered in sweat his heart was pounding he found tears running down his face he had just seen Arya die the love of his life die and he stood doing nothing as a whole race of people were slaughtered because he was afraid. When he came to his sinces he realized that it was morning Saphera was asleep in her part of the house they had been living on new vroengaurd it had been over two years since he had last scene or even spoken to Arya and yet he found himself unable to get her off his mind he could not even imagin Arya dying until know he had to stop it he could not loose her he would not loose anyone else. Saphera stured as she began to wake up she could already tell Eragon was distressed although she new not why yet.

_little one what is wrong_ she said as she moved her ahead to where it lay nest to eragons bed Eragon said nothing but he showed Saphera the memorie of his dream she was shaken to say the least erase felt the flood of emotions that were going through Eragon he was being tormented by a dream she new he had been having nightmares since they left alagesia. _it will be all right little one after all it was just a dream now we must get_ ready.

Eragon slowly got up he could tell that something was differant today he put on his tunic quickly and then cast a spell to shave as his normal routeen now was it was easy to tell from the way that he carried himself that he was troubled he seemed to stop and think about every movement like it was a life changing decision not many people had been able to tell but since he had left alagesia Eragon had fallen into a sort of depression Eragon had not said a word to Saphera that morning he was even worse than usual the sadness seemed to primate him as he did his best to ceep a neutral face when he walked out. " thank you Saphera" Eragon lightly it was a minimal response which worried Saphera even more. She knew that Eragon was heart broken after leaving Arya eight when he actually had a chance to find love he had to go and get rippled away by fate Eragon had still not recovered.

_"you are welcome little one." Eragon and Saphera were rapt their way to the breakfast hall they were walking through thee elves when pain erupted in Eragons head and chest his vision began to blur under the excruciating pain and he collapsed to the ground unconscious and slowly slipping towards death as though he ahead lost the will to live. The elves crowded around people attempting to heal him but nothing was working. Eragon was rushed to the medical building as he was falling into a comma. Saphera let out a Loud roar that echoed through the land ._

_Arya and Firnen were traveling to new vroengaurd as they had received word of dragons illness they had been flying for at least two days Arya was worried aboutmeragons condition she loved him although she fought it she still did and she could not stand tot see him in pain or to hear that he seemed to be dying she was hoping that he would recover when she got there. " it will be alright Arya he will recover after all he has been through worse" Firnen was attempting to comfort Arya. _

_" but what if he doesn't what if he dies did you think about that " Arya had begun to cry she had pushed him away for so long now to have him dying all she truelly wanted to do was run up to him and say she loved him but she could not if she started with him then they would be apart she would not be able to take the distance. She wiped away here tears sat they began to approach the island of new vroengaurd._

**_this is my first story so please comment _**


	2. Arya

**So this is my second chapter I hope you like it I was up till one am working on it so I really have no ideah what I'm even trying to say and by the way just a warning I am a hour rabble speller so I say horrible spellers of the world untie!**

Arya and Firnen had just landed on new brown gauged when she was greeted by a gathering of elves who were all asking the same thing why was she there it was true that she had other duties to attend to but none were as important as this was to her. She had already came up with the lie that she was there to check on the elves and their progress but in truth she was there for Eragon every moment he had been gone she had ached for him missing his presence she never really realized how,iChat it had ment to her until he had left then she was alone for some reason she always felt as if he understood her better than anyone else. She felt like it was eternity that she had spent exchanging formal greetings with everyone she looked around until she had finally spotted Saphera who had her tail sticking out of the door way to a building.

Arya and Firnen made there way to the building it was large the entrance was large enough to where a large dragon could get through it smelled of herbs the building was relatively empty except for a man who was laying on a bed he had brown hair and a chiseled face with pointed ears like an elf it took Arya a minet but she finally realized it was Eragon. He had changers greatly from when she had last saw him he sheeted older and more sollum she let a tear roll down her cheek as she looked at his unmoving form she decided to finally walk in the room Saphera lifted her head sadly to see Arya and Firnen enter the room she let out a whimper of sorts it was easy to tell that she was in pain even with out the whimper.

" how is doing do you know what's wrong with him?" Arya asked Saphehopes she walked over to where Eragon was she pulled up a chair and sat grasping his hand hoping that if she held it long enough he would wake up would be fine but nothing happened so she sat waiting.

" He is the same as when he collapsed he may or may not wake up but right now the only thing keeping him alive are the eldunares " saphira said sadness obvious in her voice Firnen lay next to her in an attemp to comfort Saphera. Arya focused her attention on Eragon trying to think of a way to get him out of this when an ideah popped into her mind she remembered how Eragon had entered her mind to attemp to wake her from her trance on the way to the varden. Arya took a minet to focus her thoughts on one message I love you she began to attempt to push past eragons barriers it was a slow process as she was worried that if she went quikly it may hurt him even more. When she finally got through she was met by a hurting concience that was replaying one message it's all my falt it's all my falt thaura ray died. Arya was crying and didn't even notice but she reached out and began to try to speak to Eragon or what's left of him.

" Eragon please listen I'm right here I'm fine just wake up please!" Arya pleaded with the distraught mind that was what was left of Eragon king killer she sent him memories of there time together before he left attempting to show him that it was her and that everything was fine she was clinging to his body tears running down her face desperately hoping that he would respond. " Eragon please answer me I'm here please Eragon !He's he showed him memories whoa how she had misses his presence but nothing happened hours had already passed and he had not responded but Arya was not about to give up on him she would never give up on him because he never gave up on her.

"No it is not true you are just my imagination" Eragon said he was recoiling into the deeper part of his mind he was acting like a scared child afraid of facing the truth of what was going on he was ignoring the world and plunging himself into an abyss of depression which he may never come out of. Arya could feel Saphira so lowly entering into both her and Eragons minds. She was sad but strong and she seemed to feel almost angry at Eragon.

" It is true little one she is here she sits beside you do not push her away." Saphira's voice echoed through both their minds her power and presence was over welming in Eragins mind she roared both mintaly and phisicly the pure force of the roar shook the room.

" I know its not true now let me die in peace" Eragon said his presence was small even in his own mind Arya could feel that she was loosing him and she could not let him die she just could not loose him she loved him she deeply and truelly did no matter how much she wanted to deny that it was true she did and she would not stop loving him until her dying breath. She had one last thing to say to him she hoped it would work it was most likely her last chance to get him back.

" Eragon I will leave you alone if you wish ,I just wish to tell you one thing" she said in the ancient language making sure he could not say she was lying. She waited for a minet to see if he would respond he was silent for a second but then he slowly began to speak " what is it" his voice tired and he seemed eritated even by her presence in his mind he truelly believes me dead she thought it saddened her to know that a dream could have such an affect on him that it could affect him enough to make him want to die.

" I love you Eragon and I always will" Arya said softly in the ancient language and with that she began to pull out of his mind as she detached her mind reform his she sensed a spark of happiness in him it was just enough to give her hope that he may return to the world.

**please comment tell me what you think it took a lot of time and my mom is ticked that I was not studying but working on this so I hope I can post agin**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it may seem a little odd at points thanks for reading and please review by the way I'm having trouble turning of the italics my computer is a price of crap**

Eragon slowly woke up he was in the medical building his head was pounding and there was an unfamiliar weight on his chest his memory was fogy he remembered passing out while on his way to breakfast but nothing more he had no I death how _long_ he had been out. Eragon looked down to his chest to see what the weight was and come to find out it was Arya she had fallen asleep on his chest while weighting for him to awaken. Eragon slowly brought himself to nudge her and try to wake her up.

Arya insantly shot up and instinctively held her fist to his fave until she realized it was Eragon she hugged him surprising Eragon as she let go he noticed that she had been _crying_ _but Arya never cry what happened I must have missed a lot . _

_" __are you alright Arya " Eragon asked he looked bewildered by the way that she was acting he seemed almost worried. Eragon was even more surprised when Arya began to laugh at him he had no clue why she would be laughing it was a serious question not a joke and anyways since when did Arya laugh._

_" I am perfectly fine do you remember what happened while you were unconscious ?" She asked she placed her hands in her lap as she had begun to regain her usual closed off composure hue thought for a minet but only got a few things from that time that he remembered from while he was unconscious._

_" I don't remember much but I remember a conversation and being sad along with some thing else some images or something but I cannot make them out" Eragon said he looked quite puzzled by why Arya would even want to know it did not seem as though it would be of much importance to her or to his health he knew that he was happier with knowing she was here he had missed her dearly and he knew that he could not leave new vroengaurd to go see her and now she had come to see him but why was he in that bad of shape but she still wouldn't have had to she chose to come she must have been worried Eragon was slowly putting it all together in his head but he was missing one crucial memory the memory that she loved him._

_" Well I can fill you in on some of it me and saphira talked with you you were not very helpful by the way but hopefully you can figure the rest out on your own" Arya said she noticed Eragon grow pail as he had began to feel sick he leaned over and threw up on the other side of the bed Arya looked at him in pitty but he was continually being sick so she decided to go get a bucket for him at least inside Aryan's heart sank knowing that he did not remiber the last thing she said to him but she pushed it out of her mind as she brought the bucket back to where Eragon was now laying on his back he was still pail but he looked some what better and saphira and Firnen would be back soon from hunting and that would be helpful for Eragon to be around Saphira . _

_" how are you feeling ?" Arya asked she was obviously troubled by his sudden sickness but she seemed to be focused on some thing else as well we rayon figured it was probable some political matter. But it was not Arya did not wish to push more on him by telling him what he did not remember but she hoped that he would soon remember what she has said for it crushed her not to know what to do about the situation she was used to having control of chat she felt and how her life event but now she felt like life was controlling her._

_with her I handed elf hearing Arya could hear the beating of dragon wings loudly approaching it had to be Saphira and Firnen coming back from hunting she figured tsaps aspheric could figure a way to help Eragon with his memorie. She saw Eragon lean ove and be sick agin she did not think that he would be in that bad of a condition when he would wake up as he was in now. Saphira and Firnen landed outside of the medical building and slowly entered Saphira crossed the room to Eragon quickly having already know that he was awake through their mental link. Although she had been waiting till she was face to face to speak with him._

_" So you finally woke up little one" saphira said as she laid her head by the bed that he was laying in. Eragon weakly smiled at Saphiras comment to him sbe was the one person who would be mad at him for almost dying under mysterious circumstances. "yes I did and where were you when I woke up " Eragon said faking annoyance at her. _

_" he doesn't remember all of what happened while he was out I thought you might be better to fill him in than I " Arya stated in her usual diplomatic fashion which showed none of her intintions or her emotions which made Eragon even more curios it Houston have been something important for him to have to be filled in what exactly did he do while he was out._

_" I will later for now I am going to rest" Saphira stated flatly she earned and era traded glare from Arya for her having stalled his knowledge of their conversatioHesse knew that Saphira was proboably going to try and get her to tell him herself But she was to going to give in she would wait until Saphira toherself she would to tell Eragon._

**_Please review and once agin I hate my computer it will not let me turn off the italics _**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I haven't updated in a while I've been super busy I have a lot going on so it would be a while till I get time to update agin sorry for the weight but I will update agin as soon as possible.**

two weeks have passed since Arya had arrived not much had changed around the island except that Arya had begun to teach as much as possible since Eragon was still incapable of doing many of his jobs. He spent much of his time resting though he thoroghly objected to being excluded from work. Though he may have recovered some he was still weak and there was still chances of him calapsing agin. Eragon still wondered why Arya had remained in new vroengaurd he had not asked her as he new it would just agrovate her and right now she was one of the people he was closest to he got along with the elves but being close to them was completely differant the elves were closed off they showed little to no emotion purely out of how they were raised they were not the sort of people that were good at calming a person or comforting.

Eragon woke once agin it was late and pitch black out side once agin he had been awoken by a nightmare he had them every night he was haunted by those he cared about and those he had lost he had begun to drift towards insanity he fought it off daily he wished only to ceep those he cared for safe from the harm he knew was coming. He crept hearing the screams and the agony he saw was horindus. With each day he felt a menace coming closer and growing stronger as he was weak and unable to protect those he loved. Eragon pushed him himself out of bed he had been staying in one of the larger buildings it was only one story but plenty big enough to fit saphira. Eragon slipped on his shoes and walked out side he thought that taking a walk might clear his head of the knight mares.

the knight air was cold aginst eragons arms it seemed to have had an unusual chill to it lately. But Eragon ignored it he walked not even knowing where he was heading only knowing why he was going he walked trying to escape what he thought was happening trying to run from the fear and regret and from his heart at every moment he had seen Arya his heart had ached for her he knew she would never love him but he could not cease loving her. All he wanted to do was leave it all become a new person forget all his pain from the war to garrow, Brom, Roran, Mertag, and even Arya she who had unmeaningly caused him the worst pain he had ever felt she was forever torturing him. He was now walking through the woods near their city he did not know where in the woods but he knew he had to ceep going not even knowing what was driving him in that direction he simply followed he was consumed in thought of what he could do what could happen and how to get away. He had not noticed that there was a small person following him. A mere child but still he should have noticed by know the girl was thin he looked as if she had not eaten in days or more she seemed to be around two or three years of age his hair was pitch black except for a single streak of red that ran through it his eyes were wide he seemed terafyed of some unseen or unknown danger.

The child was dity and tired she had been sneaky as she had followed Eragon but when eragon turned he stepped on a twig breaking it and the next thing he knew Eragon had him lifted up the child emidiatly started crying and kicking as he tried to escape eragons grip. Eragon figured that it would be best if he took the boy back to the city before he went further after all the child was in dier need of food and bathing and any questions Eragon had could be answered when he returned. Like how did such a young child get all the way out there as far as he had known there were no civilisations on or near the island how had the child gotten there and why would it follow him. It was easy to see that the child was differant from both human elf or dwarf children though it thoroughly resembled both human and elf. He just hoped that the child was not the start of a war and of blood shed Eragon knew that there was something special about the child what it was he did not know but he was determined to find out and if he could not he knew the elves would.

"let me go" the child cried pounding on eragons chest Eragon did the best he could to try and calm the child with out speaking But he knew he now had to or the child would be extremely angry at him and that would not help him at all for when angry it is unlikely that he would answere any questions.

" I will when we get to the city " eragon said his tone gave off a hint of compassion it was calming not sturn like he used for his students he did not want to provoke the child by being sturn would just adjatatae the child he realized that he did not even know the kids name and he was carrying her off to some strange place which would probable scare the child even more. "What is your name?" Eragon said as he began to stroke the childs hair attempting to calm the child that had began to relax into his chest.

" My name is Aran " the child's voice was shaken and weak obviosly tired and hungry he did not know what he could do to help the child but he would make sure the child was safe for some reason he felt that she was like him hurting but doing everything she could. Eragon could tell that she was not far from fallimg asleep he could not fight the slight smile that came to his face as he knew the name as one of the riders names the first female ridder was Aran an elf but the name seemed fitting for the girl.

" My name is Eragon" he said softly to the child she was quickly drifting off closser and closer to sleep he knew the child was fighting the sleep and if she did she could stay awake for quite a while. "Sleep for now child " Eragon said in the ancient language causing the child to slowly fall into sleep. The child was peaceful and quoet as she slept he knew that the child was in pain as he had noticed the multiple and many cuts and bruises but he knew he should wait to do anything for fear of some how damaging the young child.

Eragon reached the the city at the break of dawn he was weak and tired from carrying the child's weight but he did not wish to wake the child he felt week and tired his limbs shook but he would not stop for he had noticed the child's life had bee slowly slipping away and he would not let the child die no matter how much it hurt he had no more energy bit with all his will power he shouted out at the top of his lungs " help I need help" and then fell as he fainted the child lay next to him on the ground only minets from deaths embrace.

**please review and thank you so much for reading once agin I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling the person I usually run that by quit on me and the computer just confuses me thanks for the reviews I will update as soon as possible I know it is only some what a cliff hanger bit I hope you like it **


	5. Chapter 5

**Im gonna go ahead and warn you that I am absolutely horrible with spelling and I tend to make grammar errors thanks for reading I also should **

Eragon awoke in the medical infermery he did not even know why he had passed out because he should have had more than enough strength to carry himself and the child. It suddenly hit him he had felt his strength being drained when he was near the child the girl must have been slowly draining his strength but how would some one so young even know how to do that. Eragon sat up and looked around the girl was on the cot beside him she was clean and many of her wounds had been healed but some of the worse cuts ha not healed he could clearly see how malnourished the small child was as her pale skin and bones figure saddened him. He noticed that some of the even healers were gathered around Aran they were trying to heal her cuts but it did not seem to be working.

"Once agin little one you have gotten into trouble with out me" sapphire said she was laughing at him as she said so Eragon smiled faintly in return " I got into no trouble I simply found some one" he said defending himself.

Eragon stood up getting ready to leave but then he felt an odd energy in the room he turned toward Aran who was stirring. Her eyes slowly opened revealing the silver and red of her eyes she looked stronger than she had been but still very week but her eyes shone this strength and determination the likes of had never been seen before she seemed older than a two year old in them she seemed strong and brave but hurt she was deeply heart by what he did not know.

" where I" she said she had a small voice it was barely understandable but that was to have been expected from one so young her voice was soft but strong she was not afraid of the people or the new place like children usually are she was studying it thinking rather than crying Eragon could tell that Aran was differant from any other child.

" you are in new vroengaurd young one" said Huronil he was one of dragons freind a trust worthy elf and a great swordsman. He had a melodic voice that was deep and soothing to aran as she seemed to relax as he spoke but not by much. Eragon saw Aran glance hurriedly toward him then back at the elvs that interceded her. Her look shone feet and almosted beckoned him to go over to her. So instead of leaving he walked over to Aran and stood next to her she quickly hugged him her small arms clung to him happily Eragon did not even notice himself smiling at the child's contact.

" Ereon" the gil said attempting to say his name but missing a few letters it was quite enduring to him as his smile Britney at the word. " it seems that she has taken a liking to you little one" sapphira mused through their mental link. " that she has " he said to her.

"Who they Ereon" Aran asked pointing at the elves she had so freely stated it and so bluntly she had no concern for offending people as her ignorance was only natural. But what had confused Eragon is that she had yet to notice sapphira then it hit him she was not in the room he had not even noticed that Saohira had left just before Aran had woken up he should have known that saphira would have surely scared her .

" This is hurinil , draen Lorenk, semdrihal, and deralf. They are elves they helped get you better" he knew if he explained how that it would only confuse the girl more and it could upset her he knew nothing of her culture or how she had been raised or how she was going to react when he thought about it he knew absolutely nothing about her he did not even know if she had parents And if she did they had to b dreadfully worried by now.

"thank you" aran curtly said she relished Eragon then raised her hands up towards him and in a nearly audible tone said"p" Eragon was confused by the child's motion and he could tell that he had confused Aran by doing nothing. " what am I supposed to do saphira " Eragon asked sending her a mental image of Aran. He could hear sapphire laugh from outside the building " pick her up of corse" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Eragon picked Aran up and she held tightly around his neck as he held her. The elves looked at her for a minet then Hurnil spoke up for them speaking in the ancient language " we took the time to search her mind to find out as much as possible about her she is orphaned and alone as her people were slaughtered not to far from where you had found her she was the only surviver she saw all of them killed and she trusts you because the forest trusts you she seems to have a connection with the animals of the forest mostly the predators but it is odd she is obviously special and she seems to like you where exactly did you find her shade slayer"

" I was in the forest walking I could show you where later but for now I should return to my work I have inevitably missed much by now I can not let my students down" he said preparing to leave.

" yea you must but I should informe you that the two of you have only Ben unconsciousness for a few hours " with that Eragon left sap hora was sitting out side,next to the building Eragon set Aran down so that he could properly see he could see firnen and the younger dragons flying along with Arya training the new had focused his attention on Arya the way she moved how she interacted with the students he was deep in thought about her. " little one snap out of it" sapphire said causing Eragon to look at her he saw that Aran was petting Saphiras scales she was not at all afraid of the large dragon that could easily eat her with one bite.

" your pretty " Aran said to Saphira as she marveled at the dragon Saphira seemed pleased with the child as she nudged her with her snout playing with her Aran laughed as Saphiras entertained her " tell the child I said thank you" Saphiras instructed Eragon.

" Aran Saphira says thank you" he said smiling he crouched next to the child who he'd begun picking up leaves on the ground and trying to put them on saphira. They stayed there for quite a while as eragon and Saphira played with Aran not even noticing the time passing soon it had been an hour. Arya and fernen had finished training for the next little while and we're headed their way Eragon did not even notice that they were coming until Arya was standing right behind him and Aran pointed at her and said " who that " Eragon turned around to look right at Arya's legs he quickly scooted back to that he could look at her face and stood.

" Aran this is Arya Queen of the elves" eragon and Arya then exchanged the formal elves greeting. Arya smiled inwardly at how Eragon interacted with the child she never had anyone to play with as a child she was younger than most of the elves and her parents were always far to busy to spend time playing with her.

" and I take it that this is the child that i was informed you had found " Aryas emotions had been hidden behind her normal mask so as not to show anything to Eragon. Fernen laid his face in front of Aran as to greet her aran ran up to the dragon and hugged him she was almost like a mouse hugging an elephant. " what your name " Aran said at first Eragon thought she was talking to Arya then he realized that she was talking to Firnen she seemed to understand that dragons were not just creatures but intelligent beings that were to be respected it was,surprising coming from one so young. " this is Firnen"


	6. Chapter 6

**thank y'all for reading i know that the chapters are short but it is hard to make long ones while doing school work and writing a book along with writing this and social life so I am doing the best I can once agin I will warn you I make a lot if grammar and spelling errors.**

" Aran would you like to see the training fields ?" Eragon asked the young girl as he took her hand he knew that he would soon have to get answers to many questions that she had brought about but for now he would not push her. Aran gave Eragon a confused look.

" What's a twainin field " she said she was having trouble with some words but that was to be expected and it was quite cute coming from the child. Eragon looked up at Arya to see if she wished to answer but what he saw he did not expect Arya was looking down at the girl a smile spread across her face she was happy Arya never showed emotions but Aran a child had quickly made Arya smile that was something he doubted that he could ever do. " I will show you " Eragon said as he returned to watching Aran. Eragon took Arans hand and began slowly walking her towards the training fields Aran marveled at the city as they walked every thing they passed was new to the child she was amazed by the world around her she seemed to see no bad in the world she only saw the good " the perception of a child is amazing is it not little one" Saphira said through their mental link she and firnen were walking behind them " indeed it is a child's mind is a true wonder" Arya said Eragon had not realized that Saphiras had been speaking to her and Firnen also.

" Yes it is" Eragon said he could not help but be mesmerized by the familiar sound of Arya's melodic voice inside his head. He smiled to himself as he watched aran run back and go stand by Saphiras she placed her hand on saphira's neck as she had put her head low to the ground for the girl. " your nice saphira " she said sweetly as she clung to the dragon. Eragon saw a smile once agin grace Arya's lips as the child spoke Eragon wondered why she was so mesmerized by the young child then it hit him the elves did not have many children and she had been away for many years so she had likely had not many I counters with young children.

" how have the elves been since the war ended" Eragon asked braking the silence that had begun to fall on them he did not like the question per say there was much he wanted to say by the knew that if he said it then she would only recoil and close herself off from him. So he had settled on a question that would not be personal to her.

" they are prospering more there are some elves have been born some of us are expanding into new territories and we are communicating more with the rest of alagesia the world has changed a lot since you left I must admit that alagesia has missed you manny people wonder were you are. I have missed you." Arya whispered the last part quietly she seemed almost emberassed by saying it or was it hesitance Eragon could not tell.

" I have missed you also" Eragon said they had made it to the training fields. The training fields was originally a large plain the elves found a way to change the color of lome of the grass creating sparing feilds it was well organized as everything seemed to have a specific place the dragon hold where many of the wild dragons stayed were around 200 yards away it was built into a mountain. The training field had terrains that had been built for sparring matches making fighting harder they had staffs and selections of every weapon displayed to the sides it was an amazing sight the field looked like an army base. " Aran this is the training field " he said picking up Aran who had climbed on top of saphira's head. Aran smiled widely as he picked her up Eragon had already seemed to have bonded with the child. " what is that " Aran was pointing to a suit of armed that had been set in the field for display it was the suit of armor worn by Vanir the armor had been made of dragon scales that had molted off of his dragon the smith that forged the armor had melted the scales and melded them together to create a flexible and almost inpinatrable armor it was a beutful sight and it was absolutely amazing.

" That is Vanir's armor we came across it on a scouting mission to Vroengaurd " he was not just explaining for Aran who he kew would not under stand what he was talking about but he was also speaking to Arya who was studying the armor from afar. " the armor is made from dragon scales that had molted off we have spent much time figuring out how to create such armor we recently were able to succeed we have also since found sone other sets of armor like it we may have one that you may be able to use Arya " Eragon said smiling as he looked at her he had not had the time to actually look at her since she had arrived she looked almost exactly the same but she seemed stronger but worn and tired he thought that she would have been happier but she was still the same stoic person he could still see the familiar pain in her eyes as if she had once agin lost something dear to her he wished that he could have seen her when she was happy he loved her and it heart him to know that he could not help her.

Arya was about to say something when a loud bell range and echoed through the field. Emediatly twenty or so people ran out of buildings and to other places seven people stood on the training field they were the new riders Eragon walked towards them as they stood streight sweat seemed to accumulate on their foreheads as Arya approached. Eragon set Aran down next to him. The riders were lined up shoulder to shoulder there was four elves three humans and one dwarf the elves looked taller and less warn than the rest they were calm and collected unlike the humans and dwarves who were messy and looked dirty they were not as regal looking as the elves but they were good fighters . " this is treven , Erica , Jerald , Corett , valtir, drenit and tridon " he pointed at each as he said their names Eragon said introducing the new riders to Aran Arya had already met them so there was no need for him to entroduce them to her.

" Hey" Aran said inthusiasticly Corrett and Eica And Valtir smiled at her in return as the elves exchanged formal greetings with Arya.

**I know that this chapter was very in eventful but it will get better thank you for reading and please review **


	7. Chapter 7

p style="text-align: left;"strongthank you for reading I have changed this chapter from being just about Eragon to Murtag and exploring some of what goes on in alagesia I hope you enjoy please review and warning I am horrible at spelling/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Murtag flew above the spine as he looked bellow he could almost see the red of the monsters following him they were few in numbers and he knew that he could defeat them along with thorn but he did not wish to endanger the lives of the people who now lived in the spine so he was luring them away to where he could safely deal with the creatures. The creatures were as big as a kill and they smelled even worse than one they were a dangerous foe that long ago he would not have been able to best but he had grown much in the past years now this fight was but a simple opposition to him and Thorn.<br>" We should land know and cut them off if we go any further we will I counter another village" thorn spoke through their mental link as he plummeted down and right before he hit the ground he swirved up and landed allowing murtagh to slide out of his. Sadle and prepare to attack. the monsters were quick they nicer lied him and thorn he was not expecting their speed they had eyes like that of a shade it isn't shivers down your spine two of the monsters lunged in and attacJed murtagh with their razor like arms he barely had enough time to block and after he did so he swept zarok through both of them creating an emince gash in their stomachs he expected the creatures to howl out in pain or collapse but they smiled wickedly baring their gpfangs from their disfigured and grotesque faces. Thorn was attacked by a number of the creatures but he spit out a large spume of fire in integrating two of the creatures burning the others Murtagh had been protected by his wards from the fire and all he felt was the heat on the back of his neck the creatures were frightened when he was not burned the spoke out in odd sounds to each other while they did so Murtagh took the oprotunity and and sliced their heads off in one swift motion.

" They are stronger than I expected" murtagh said to thorn as he cut another two creatures and they fell to the ground dead in a pile. Murtagh leaned on thorn tired it had taken more energy then he would have liked to deflect thorns fire. He knew that something was starring in alagesia what it was he did not know but it was going to be huge. " where you expecting them to be easy to defeat " thorn said sarcastically mocking Murtagh. He had spent many of the past years roaming alagesia he had not managed to see or speak to Eragon or anyone he had once known since that time he feared that they would still Cary hatred for him but he knew with what all was happening it would be important to inform Eragon or at least to see his half brother. The years he and thorn had not spent alone they would travel with people searching for similar goals it was rare but it did happen a few times. Murtagh wished dearly that his life had gone differently but then there were many things he would have missed he may have never had thorn or met Eragon. Though he regretted much he knew that his mistakes had made him who he was and he was beginning to know what to do with his life for now he knew the riders would need him. Alagesia would one day have need of him and he would redeem himself y doing good rather than creating pain he would not end up like his father and he would show people that he was jot his father that was his pupus now and he would do whatever it took to make right for his wrongs. no matter how long it took after all he did have eternity.

" No I was not but I was expecting them to be Moore like the ones we had faced before but these were different more powerful they are getting stronger" Murtagh said to thorn as he climbed back into the sadle. He was indeed worried at the thought of beast that were forever getting stronger.

" I do not believe that is the case I believe that we are the ones getting weaker " thorn said he was wise in he thought though it did not sit well with murtagh it may be correct as they had not trained in many years they had only faced challenges in front of them after all neither of them had anyone to train with it was not as if there were riders just roaming algasia. " eye you may be correct" murtagh said as thorn shot heigh into the air he had become much larger in the passing years he could easily travers a desert and fly over mountains. " but what is there that we can do we have no eldunare and no teacher along with no we're to train unless you want to go flying over to where Eragon is" murtagh said the last part sarcasticly but he had not caught his mistake until he had already given thorn the idea.

" Why do we not he is not going to reject us or send us away he did say that he would always except our help" thorn said his wise voic. Echoing through murtagh head. Murthagh frowned he did not wish to risk his brothers scrutiny of his actions or patronizing him for not ceeping up,his practice but what else was there for him the people of alagesia did not trust him the dwarves hated him as did the elves the humans set him as an outcast there was no where else to turn after so many years but to Eragon " eye you are once agin correct but what do you expect to do we do not know where he is anyway."

"you may not but I do" thorn said confusing Murtagh how would thorn had known when he did not

**thank you for reading please review all feed back is excepted **


End file.
